Naruto: A New World
by Team Yondaime Tsukuyomi
Summary: This story starts with a man with an orange mask, the Fourth Hokage, and, a giant fox with nine tails. This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki. We're back and revised ch. 1 & 2 coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hey guys this will be the first of many Fanfics from us at Team Tsukyomi Yondaime. So you know, I the one writing this, am Tsukyomi and my partner (the idiot next to me) is Yondaime, He'll be thinking of most of our ideas, and will do some occasional writing. So enough of us, go ahead and get reading.

~Tsukyomi~

(Disclaimer) WE OWN NO NARUTO, IF WE DID ITACHI AND MINATO WOULD BE THE MAIN CHARACTERS!

Chapter 1: 13 Years Later

**"HEY KIT WAKE UP YOUR GRADUATING TODAY" **The Kyuubi yelled in the head of a 13 year old yellow haired boy who looked almost exactly like the Fourth Hokage. "I'm up, I'm up alright." Naruto said. **"Well, excuse me for making sure you don't miss out on graduating" **Kyuubi said. "Alright, thank you Kyuubi" **"Your welcome, now get going or you'll be late"** "Alright, let's go." Naruto took a quick shower, and got dressed in his signature blue and orange outfit "Now all I'm missing is the headband." **"Well then let's go get it, Kit." **Just as Kyuubi was finishing that thought, there was a knock at the door "Naruto, are you awake in there you'll be late if you aren't." It was his mother, he went over and opened the door. "Yeah, mom I was just about to go." Naruto said back. "Ok you better come back with that headband, or else no Ramen for a week." "You don't have to worry about that." He said grinning. "I better not." She told him with a smile as she walked away. He walked down the stairs to see his father about to walk out the door. "Hey, dad wait up." Minato turned and held the door open smiling as his son came towards him "come on Naruto, if we're late Kushina will kill us both." Naruto smiled and nodded as they headed out the door."So Naruto you nervous about the exam" Minato said."Well maybe a little, but I know I'm gonna pass, believe it!" Minato chuckled at Naruto catch phrase. "You know I'm a really proud of you Naruto, you're exactly like your mother you're the only one who could sustain my hardest training and have the will to go on, minus Itachi anyway, and I'm proud to know you're my son. I know you'll pass the exam maybe even be the 'Rookie of the Year.'" Minato could see the academy in the distance and sighed. "Well, Naruto, don't let me hold you any longer, I'll see you in a bit, and when I see you, you better be with that headband, and that's an order." "You got it!" Naruto said to his father with a salute, as they reached the ninja academy entrance.

A puff of smoke appeared behind the desk, silencing the room at large. "Ok guys I've got only one thing to say to you, you all…" suddenly a tri-bladed kunai came flying through the window, "PASS!" A blonde haired man yelled out finishing Irukas' sentence. Everyone in the room cheered, but Naruto cheered the loudest. He jumped up to the wall and ran around on it yelling, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" After a few minutes of watching this, Minato said "Hey, Naruto having a good time there." Naruto jump down next to Minato. "Yeah you could say that." Naruto said grinning.

"Huh, whats Lord Fourth doing with that demon child." Minato's ear twitched and suddenly a kunai nicked Mizuki's ear, and as it hit the board. Then Minato appeared behind Mizuki with said kunai against his throat. "What did you just call my son, Mizuki?" Minato snarled into Mizuki's ear. Mizuki was scared out of his mind, and even more so when Minato suddenly disappeared, and reappeared behind him. Sasuke thought, 'Hmm, son of the Forth, huh. I'll prove my worth to my brother by destroying him.' "Naruto, fight me NOW!" Sasuke yelled. Just about all the girls in the room cheered for Sasuke, except for one lavender eyed girl, she was staring at the knuckle headed boy she had always admired.

Naruto said "Alright, then." He then appeared behind Sasuke, and kicked him across the room into Mizuki, and picked up the kunai stuck in the ground. Minato was amazed at Naruto's speed. "That's my boy" Minato exclaimed "soon your raijin will be as good as mine, then we'll get to work perfecting the rasengan." "Yeah!" They heard a cough behind them and they saw it was Iruka. "Well that's nice and all but I have a class to finish so Naruto if you would please, GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT!" "Y-yes, sir." Naruto stammered out as he hopped up to his seat. "Alright, now let's get back to business. I will call you down one by one from the least score to the highest score now then. Shikamaru Nara! Can't believe you're so lazy..." He continued to go down the list till the final three, "Neji Hyuga." He walked down to receive his headband with a smug look on his face. "Sasuke Uchiha" 'What, second? I bet that idiot got first didn't he. Err." Sasuke received his headband looking slightly angered. "Naruto Uzumaki." Minato whispered something to Iruka. "Umm, Naruto Namikaze, I guess? Congratulations on being 'Rookie of the Year'!" 'I knew it!' Sasuke growled to himself. "Alright now everyone has their headbands, it's time to announce your Jonin senseis." A girl with a pale jacket smashed through the window. "Alright maggots, I'll be announcing you senseis, let's start with…" she went down the list of students and sensei's till, "Naruto Uzuma… uh, Namikaze, Kiba Inuzuka…" Naruto and Kiba Hi-Fived each other and yelled, "WOOHOO!" "… and Hinata Hyuga," Hinata gave a small squeak, turned very red, and fainted." "Your sensei will be, oh.." She glanced at the door with a smile as she said, "Itachi Uchiha." "What why am I not in my own brother's squad?" Sasuke yelled at Anko. "I don't know Maggot I announce the sensei's, I don't pick them so sit down!" She yelled as Itachi walked in room. "Anko, I don't appreciate people who yell at my little brother." "R-right Itachi, sorry Sasuke." She said I little disgruntled. Itachi stood next to Minato. Anko glanced at Itachi before continuing, "Moving on, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Asuma walked through the door and stood next to Itachi. "Next, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno…" "YES!" Sakura yelled. "Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake, hmm well good luck." She said as Kakashi walked through the door and stood next to Asuma 15 minutes after she said announced his name. "Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." "SHUT UP AND STAND AT THE BLACK BOARD!" Anko yelled at him. "Fine crazy bitch." "What did you just call Anko, Kakashi?" Itachi said in a quiet but menacing voice. Kakashi's mistake right there was looking Itachi in the eye. "In the world of Tsukyomi, I control everything, for the next 168 hours I will continue cutting you with my blade." After every stab the number of Itachi's doubled, and every second felt like three days. "Space, Time I control all."

In the outside world Kakashi seemed to instantly hit the floor after looking Itachi in the eye. "Feel lucky I didn't use the Amaterasu." "Ah, Itachi your torturing skills are the best. Hey maybe you could show me how to do it in a little bit?." Anko said with a coy smile, as Itachi blushed heavily. "Well on with what I was doing. Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee. Your sensei will be Might Guy. As soon as she finished her sentence a man in green tights like Lee's burst through the window yelling, "Dynamic Entry! Where are my new stud… What happened to Kakashi?" and Itachi said "Look me in the eye and you'll find out." Minato then said "Alright Itachi that's enough." "Alright Maggots now you're to go with you new sensei's and they will guide you from there." Naruto then walked out behind Itachi heading towards training ground eleven.

"Ok guys, how about we start by getting to know a little about each other. I'll go first. I am Itachi Uchiha, my likes training, my little brother, my friends, fire, that's about it. My dislikes, the man who murdered my entire clan, my clans' seemly need to develop a superiority complex, though I guess that was remedied. My goal would be to restore my clan and kill the man who sought to destroy it. That about does it you next Kiba." Itachi finished.

"Alright, I like my little buddy here Akamaru, training and my bro, Naruto right there. I dislike cats, just cats, really don't like cats. And my goal is to become one of the strongest ninja." Kiba said in a louder than needed voice for the moment. "Alright you next Naruto."

Naruto began. "Alright my likes, my friends, my family, and the village. My dislikes, people who want to hurt others. And to be Hokage, that is my dream, believe it." "Good, now last but not least Hinata." Itachi said.

"O-okay, I like my f-family, m-my friends, a-and w-well Naruto." 'Well, isn't Naruto the popular one.' Itachi thought. "My dislikes, people who hurt my friends and my family, and my goal is to unite my clan." "Alright, good job Hinat…wait what was that last like." Naruto said. "N-Nothing!" "Well let's move on. Meet here tomorrow, at o-seven-hundred hours. Oh, yeah and don't eat any breakfast, or you'll throw up." And then Itachi dashed back to the Uchiha Estate, as everyone paled.

(Morning, Next Day)

In the morning as requested of his new sensei, Naruto didn't eat breakfast, and arrived at training ground eleven at seven A.M. What confused Naruto is the fact that Itachi-Sensei was already there, meditating. Nobody else was there yet, so Naruto decided to follow his sensei's lead. A little while later Kiba appeared, then Hinata five minutes after Kiba. Itachi, stood up and said, "Alright, today, I'm going to test if you really do deserve to be Genin. See these two bells. You're going to steal them from me, within four hours. To give you three the slightest chance, both of my hands have been tied behind my back. We begin… Now!" All three of them dashed away. "Well, they've done a good job on concealment… except for…" Naruto was deciding on the direct approach. Naruto had summoned a shadow clone and was forming an incomplete version of the fourth hokages jutsu. "RASENGAN!" He slammed it into the ground, causing the ground all the way to Itachi to be destroyed. Itachi jumped around the cracked ground and tried to kick him in the back. Naruto just barely dodged it and tried to go though some hand signs. Itachi stopped him at the last second with a kick to the head, as Naruto dodged to the left he began to go though the hand signs again when Kiba yelled "FANG OVER FANG!" The distraction was just what Naruto needed. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Itachi jumped to the side and shoved both Kiba and Akamaru into a tree knocking them unconscious and dislocating Kiba's right shoulder. As this happened a large purple toad holding a shield and pole arm appeared. "As ungraceful as I am, I shall fight!" Knocking Naruto to the ground, as he said "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Mr. Gamakin said "sorry but I am quite ungraceful." "Shih, whatever." He hopped back up to Mr. Gamakin's head. "Hmm, a toad summon. Interesting. Hey Naruto, care to tell me who taught you that jutsu?" Itachi asked. "Go ahead and take a guess." Naruto said back and stuck Jiraiya's signature pose. "Oh, Master Jiraiya." Itachi said. "Yep, but in my family we call him the Ero-Sennin!" Naruto answered. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" They hear a voice in the distance yell. Then they heard another voice yell "Shut up, you lousy pervert! I have a hangover!" Jiraiya then came flying over their heads and slammed into the same tree Kiba and Akamaru were lodged in. As all these distractions were going on Naruto snagged both the bells, grabbed Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata, and dashed off. Naruto was gripping Hinata's breast, though he didn't realize it at the time. In fact he didn't even notice till they stopped, and Hinata was blushing, and nearly fainted. Though she was smiling heavily. Naruto asked what was up with her, and her answer made him blush just as deeply as Hinata. "Hey Naruto focus on the task ahead, you can grope Hinata later!" Kiba said making the two blush."Shut up Kiba" Naruto said still blushing at his remarks. Naruto held the bells up as Hinata screamed, "What's wrong Hinat... AHHH!" Kiba and Naruto screamed as the bells exploded **(A/N: art is an explosion! lol) "**A ninja must see through deception" Itachi's voice said on the wind as he swung the bell from side to side and appearing in front of each of them. "How the!?" Naruto exclaimed. "As I said a ninja must see through deception, when you weren't looking I switched the bells with paper bombs."

"And now you will wander in a bottomless pit of pain for all eternity"."Itachi said to Kiba as Naruto and Hinata saw Kiba fall to the ground. Then he pointed to Hinata, she then saw one hundred kunais jam into Naruto instantaneously, from every direction as his blood splattered everywhere and even onto Hinata. Hinata cried out in screams of terror as she fainted. Itachi looked deep into Naruto's eyes and Naruto was pushed back as he was covered by a large amount of killing intent, he saw all the ways Itachi could kill him right now. Then out of nowhere with new strength resonating all throughout Naruto's body he launched at Itachi, Itachi sensed this new power running though Naruto, he thought "what is this power, is this Naruto!? No, this isn't Naruto, Master Jiraiya, and Lord Fourth were right, the demon within him is rearing its ugly head. " Itachi was pushed back as Kiba and Hinata got up and had no clue what was going on, as they noticed Naruto and Itachi fighting as if Naruto stood a chance against Itachi. Then Hinata pointed out that, that's not Naruto. Kiba looked closer at Naruto's face and noticed the subtle changes. The whiskers on his face were wider, and his eyes had grown red and had turned to slits. "Your right, that's not Naruto."

Naruto had Itachi on the run, or so it seemed. Naruto threw another strike, put it wasn't exactly a punch, more like he was trying to claw Itachi's face off. Itachi broke his bonds, side stepped Naruto's strike, grabbed his arm, and smacked some kind of seal on Naruto's forehead. Naruto's eyes drooped, and he began to fall to the ground, he snagged one of the bells at Itachi's side while falling. Itachi's eyes widened, "Well, that was unexpected. You have 30 seconds to grab the other bell." Itachi said with a smile. Hinata just walked right up to him and said, "Itachi-Sensei, can we have the bell, please." Itachi said, "Well of course, Hinata." Itachi chucked the bell into Hinata's hands, "The reason behind that was, a ninja must always consider all possibilities, even the simplest of ones. Now that's all for today, you have proven yourselves Genin. Meet me at the front of the Hokages Tower in the morning for our first mission." "Yes Itachi-Sensei!" "I guess I'll take Naruto back ho…" "No, I-I'm fine." Naruto stood up, but he was breathing heavily. What the others didn't see was that Naruto was having an internal argument with the Kyuubi.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"Hey, what the heck, whats with showing up and trying to kill my new Sensei!"

**"Hey I was just giving you a hand I didn't know he was your new Sensei, looked to me like he was trying to kill you."**

"Yeah, right. You have unlimited access to my mind. Stupid Fluffy!"

**"Hey, shut up, you little twerp! I'll tear your puny little freaking head off, if you call me that again!"**

"How, your locked in that cage, Fluffy."

(Real World)

"You sure your ok Naruto." Itachi asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Naruto answered. "Alright, well mind if I send Hinata with you just in case?" Itachi asked. "Sure, I won't mind." Hinata smiled.

(On the way to the Uzumaki estate)

"Naruto, you sure your alright?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, Hinata. I heal amazingly fast for some reason." Naruto said grinning. They were walking past an alleyway when they heard a gruff voice. "Hey there sweetheart wanna ditch your boyfriend and spend some time with a real man." "Who are you?" Naruto yelled to the alley. An obviously drunk man walked into view, holding a knife. "Someone who wants to _take _your girlfriend, for himself, hehheh." The man charged at Naruto. Naruto chucked one tri-bladed kunai at him and began a Rasengan as the man dodged Naruto appeared behind him and slammed the incomplete jutsu into his back. He went flying and slammed into the wall opposite. Hinata ran towards Naruto, at first happy, but as he started to fall, her smile faded. "NARUTO!" She got to him just as he hit the floor. She thought he was injured somehow, only to realize he was just asleep. "Oh, Naruto" She said smiling. She picked him up and slung one of his arms over her shoulder, and began the trek to the Uzumaki estate.

(A/N) Well that went well we think. Pretty good chapter in our opinion. Bit short I guess but we are just starting out. We'll start making them longer. Sorry for lack of NaruHina, we didn't plan to just have it there in the beginning its coming soon we promise. Next is the mission to Wave. Be up soon. Peace

~Tsukyomi~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Joint C-Rank Mission

Naruto woke in his bed not remembering how he got there. All he could remember was Hinata… wait a minute. A drunken man appearing out of an alleyway with a knife, Naruto smashed him with a Rasengan for talking to Hinata like she was a common whore. Just the memory mad him angry. Naruto got up and began, and got dressed in his usual attire, before going down stairs for breakfast. "Naruto, you awake in there?" Naruto's mother was asking as he opened the door. "Morning mom!" "Well good morning, my little shinobi. I just finish breakfast." "Alright, dad down yet?" "Yep, Minato said he won't eat till you get there though. Better not keep him waiting." "Alright!" Naruto exclaimed. 'That boy sure does love his father. Can't blame him. You can't help but love him.' Kushina thought with a smile.

"NARUTO!" Jiraiya yelled when he saw his Naruto come down the stairs. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?!" "Hey! Ero-Sennin. Don't talk to my son like that and besides, it's only been about five minutes." Kushina said a little pissed off. "Oh, um, never mind!" Jiraiya said with a smile. "Sorry I'm a little hungry after finishing my _research."_

"Ero-Sennin! What are you doing here?" Naruto said surprised yet happy to see the old pervert."Hey! I told you not to call me that." Jiraiya said annoyed with Naruto."Master Jiraiya stopped by on his trip back from finishing his _research." _Minato was interrupted with Jiraya yelling "Kushina don't kill me!" Minato finished by saying. "Master Jiraiya will be staying with us for the next week.""WHAT!?" Kushina screamed. Minato called her to the other side of the room.

(Minato's P.O.V.)

Minato whispered into Kushina's ear."we actually talked about this last night, in bed right before I finished by inserting that miniature Rasengan into your pussy." The comment made Kushina blush for a moment before regaining her composer and apologizing to Jiraiya and Minato then walking away giving Minato a kiss on the cheek.

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

"So, dad you find my squad a mission for today." Naruto asked. "Yeah, I figured an easy D-Rank mission. You'll be cleaning the Nara clans deer stables!" Naruto nearly spit all the ramen in his mouth all over the table. He swallowed and yelled, "WE'RE GONNA WHAT!" Naruto tried to kill his father right there. "Woah, Naruto I'm only kidding. I picked out a C-Ranked escorting mission. I'll give you more details when we get to the tower." Minato promised while laughing, Kushina was standing in the doorway laughing as well. "Well, speaking of which, you two better get going." "Alright!" They both said in unison.

Naruto waited outside of the Hokage Tower for the rest of his team to arrive. Itachi made it first, but what surprised Naruto was that Sasuke was standing right behind him. "Hey, Baka! Wanna fight again." Naruto responded with "Nah, I only fight with people who can keep up with me." "It's true Sasuke, you'd lose." Itachi said as Anko appeared and whispered something in his ear.

(Itachi's P.O.V)

All Itachi noticed was a whistling near his ear then Anko appeared and moaned into his ear, "Hurry up with this mission, I have an, uh, _present _for you when you come home." She gave him a very sensual kiss to the cheek, and dashed away.

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

"Brother! What do you mean I'd lose! I can destroy this moron in a matter of seconds!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi. Then Naruto appeared behind Sasuke with a tri-bladed kunai at his neck. "I only need one" Naruto snarled into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke dashed away, as Naruto said, "And then you're already dead!" Hinata and Kiba had arrived in the middle of this, but were both to speechless for even Kiba to yell and cheer Naruto on.

"Sasuke I tried to warn you. I have not even begun training your Visual Prowess, one day when your eyes awaken, I can show you to be able to read speeds just as fast as the Lord Yondaime. How do you think I'm the only one who can give the Hokage a real fight? The answer is because I train relentlessly, I can detect any speed, how, because I trained my eyes to do so, and trained my body to react just as well as my eyes. I can train you to do the same, but you must give it time. I despise the feeling of immediate superiority all of the Uchiha have just, because they come from a noble clan. I don't want you to feel you're better than everyone, because that arrogance will be you're death, and I don't want the last sibling I have left to me in this world to go and leave as well, I was only just able to save you when Danzo attacked us, and at great cost to my body, I even lost one of my eyes on that night** ( A/N: The other eye is Shishui's)**. So don't think like the others of our clan before you, that you are an Uchiha so you must be a god, because you are not, if we are so great then why was one man able to defeat us so easily, think on my words, foolish little brother, and understand that you are weak now compared to what you will be after your eyes awaken, and even weaker when you think of after I train your Visual Prowess. Patience is one of the main keys to life." As Itachi finished his lecture the rest of team Kakashi, arrived, except for Kakashi, of course.

The two teams really just waited in silence for about thirty minutes before Kakashi finally arrived. "Sorry there was an old lady who need help with her bags and I felt-" "Kakashi, you know it's okay if you were just visiting them, right?" Itachi interrupted. Kakashi responded by looking down towards the ground, "Yeah, I know." "Ah, well no use beating yourself up over being late old friend, well we've kept Lord Fourth waiting long enough, better get in there" Itachi said. Kakashi, felling brave looked into Itachi's eyes, and sighed inwardly when he saw he didn't have his Mangekyou active, "Guess you're right." And so together they walked into the Tower.

"Well, it's about time you guys got in here." Minato said to the room at large, "Squads Seven, and Twelve, your mission is to help escort the bridge builder named Tazuna to the Land of Waves. Hey, send in our visitor!" An old man carrying a bottle of Sake walked through the door. "Soooo, what I just get a bunch of stupid kids for protection, you Hokage, And You've been drinking too more than I have! And I won't stand... you... this…" Tazuna fell to the ground in a heap. Minato said "Well he's certainly didn't stand for it, I guess. CLEAN UP, ISLE FOUR!"

Kakashi ended up carrying him to the gate. "Hey guys, why do I have to carry him why don't one of you do it!?" "Cause we don't want to." Itachi said back to him. When they got to the gate Tazuna woke up "And another thing… hey, where'd the Hokage go?" Tazuna said confused. "Uh, sir I believe you're drunk, off your ass." Naruto said in a very serious manner, making the group laugh. "Ah a joker huh, I know how to deal with you" Tazuna said walking towards Naruto with the intention to hit him. "Bring it on old man, I'll demolish you!" Naruto said as Itachi broke the two up. "Naruto you're not allowed to demolish the client." Itachi said to Naruto. "Aww! Come on Itachi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled. "No, it doesn't work like that." They continued on their walk till reaching two small boats, resting on the coast on a foggy sea. "Well this is our ride." Kakashi grunted out, he had to carry Tazuna again, since he passed out half way through the journey. Itachi said, "Alright, Kakashi, how about you take your team on the left boat, and we'll take Tazuna on ours, on account of my eyes we'll be in front." "Sounds good to me, long as this drunken idiot is off me." Kakashi responded. Kakashi dropped Tazuna onto Itachi's boat and tied a piece of ninja wire onto the back of the boat. He then walk over to his own boat and tied another piece to the front of his own. "Now if one of our boats is attacked, we'll know because the wire will be disturbed." "Good idea." Itachi told him. "Alright, let's shove off then." Itachi said.

In the middle of the boat ride, Tazuna woke up. "AHH, SPIDERS, SPIDERS EVERYWHERE! Um, where are we?" "Sir, you are still completely hammered." Naruto repeated. Itachi chuckled a little, "Well Tazuna, we are right now, about to-" "KILL ME?! I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU EVIL LEAF NINJA, EVER SINCE I MET YOUR HOKAGE!" "TAZUNA! WE'RE NOT HERE TO KILL YOU! WE'RE JUST ABOUT TO HIT THE SHORE, TO YOUR HOME! NOW CALM DOWN!" Behind Itachi, Naruto was standing and making stabbing motions with a kunai Kiba handed him. Just as Tazuna started screaming some more, a man with a massive broadsword jumped out of the water, and as he was swiping at Tazuna's head, he found Itachi standing there instead with a kunai in hand. "Who are you!" Itachi shouted at him, he was wearing a bunch of bandages over his mouth which hid his smirk from Itachi, "You don't need to know." He melted into water and fell back to the waves. "Kiba!" Itachi yelled, "We're on it!" Kiba and Akamaru began sniffing for any trace of the man's scent. "Shore to the west!" Itachi set the boat to move westwards and went to the ninja wire Kakashi attached to the boats and in Morse code send, "S.O.S. move to the west shore." "Understood." Kakashi sent back. Three minutes later they hit the shore. "Where is he?", Kakashi asked as soon they disembarked from the boat. "I don't know" Itachi responded, Kakashi went to remove his headband but Itachi stopped him, "Wait Kakashi, he has the ability to form a strange mist pumped with Chakra, that eye of your will only obstruct your vision more." "Then how are you going to fight, Itachi?" Sasuke asked. "Luckily, the Mangekyo Sharigan can see through this mist." So, that's how you saw me was it." The voice of said man spoke. Then the sword Itachi saw try to chop off Tazuna's head came flying through the air, and lodged itself into a nearby tree, as the man appeared behind it. Kakashi recognized this man's face, pulled out a bingo book, and found his picture. "Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of The Mist, am I correct?" "Yes, and if I'm not mistaken then your Kakashi Hatakate, and, oh well isn't this a prize, Itachi Uchiha? The two of you have quite large bounty's on your heads, if you didn't know." Itachi closed his eyes, "Are you prepared to see why I have such a large bounty…? The reason is… my visual prowess!" He yelled throwing open his eyes. "Mangekyo Sharingan, huh, this should be fun!" Zabuza yelled. "The rest of you protect Tazuna, while Kakashi and I fight Zabuza." Itachi said as he launched at Zabuza. "Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Mangi Defense Formation around the bridge builder!" Kakashi yelled, the three positioned themselves around him on all sides.

As they got in position a boy looking to be around Naruto's age, and wearing a Hidden Mist Hunter Ninja's mask appeared, "I will be taking the Bridge builder. Now." Kakashi left to see if Itachi needed any assistance in his fight, as Naruto stepped forward, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." "I will do Zabuza's bidding, I will be his tool and you will not stand in my way." He said. "We'll see I guess, but before we begin, may I ask your name?" The boy smiled a little, though Naruto didn't see it. "Haku." "Well Haku. I wish you luck." As soon as he finished that sentence he threw a tri-bladed kunai at Haku's shins. Haku jumped into the air to avoid being hit, but before he landed, Naruto appeared behind him, grabbed him by the neck and slit his throat with the same kunai he threw, he let go as he fell to his knees, but when he hit the floor, he shattered into a million shards of ice. "What, a substitution?" Naruto said. Three senbon, came flying at Naruto, he caught them, and then noticed they were made of ice as well and shattered in his hands. "What's with all the ice?" "The ice is my Kekki Genkai. I make, by simply infusing the water vapor in the air with my own chakra. It is a trick unique to me." Haku's voice answered, "Interesting, so you wanna tell me where you're hiding or do I have to find you?" Naruto said, "The second one, but you'll be dead long before you find my position." Haku responded, "We'll see." Naruto said as fifty more ice senbon came flying at him from all directions. They all slammed into him one by one, "NARUTO!" Hinata yelled as Haku came put to see her prize disappear in smoke, "What!" What Haku didn't realize was she was standing just in front of one of Naruto's special kunai's. Naruto appeared behind Haku and he buried a Tri-Bladed kunai into his back. Just as Naruto pulled the kunai from his back Haku shattered into a million shards of ice. "Till we meet again..." Naruto heard Haku's voice on the wind.

(Itachi's P.O.V.) As Naruto finishes Haku

"AMATERASU!" Itachi yelled as black flames erupted from his eyes, Zabuza just barely dodged them having seem what they were doing to the tree's, and how they didn't even go out while burning in the water, Itachi snagged Zabuza's index finger on his right arm, and Zabuza gave a cry of, "Damn it all to a deep fiery hell!", but just as Itachi was able to get Zabuza the flames dissipated and Itachi gave a great cry of pain and fell to the ground holding his hands over his eyes. "I-I Can't See!?". Kakashi who was watching the fight from the side lines immediately rushed to Itachi's aid, "Itachi, whats wrong with your eyes?" "No, No Not now, I knew this would happen, but-but why not... Th-the Mangekyou Sharingan, are very special eyes, that come with a price... the more their used the faster their sealed, the end result being total darkness..." "What? But if you knew this, why did you continue to use your eyes?" "This is a very interesting story and all, but you see, places to be, things to do, people to kill." Zabuza interrupted. "Fine, looks like I'll have to kill you." Kakashi replied. "If you can, hahahahaha!" Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye. Kakashi charged toward Zabuza pulling a kunai to his hand.

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

As Zabuza's sword and Kakashi's kunai clashed Naruto and the others ran over to their sensei's."Somethings wrong with Itachi sensei! We have to do something."Hinata cried out."I'm on it. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled as four clones of himself ran for itachi's unconscious body."So that's what you were trying to do."The real Zabuza said as he emerged from a puddle of water on the ground."I'll kill you and then your sensei." Zabuza said as his clone fighting Kakashi exploded knocking him unconscious then charged at the real Naruto as he remembered.

(Flashback)

"Naruto, I've been meaning to give this to you" Minato placed his hand on his sons arm and soon after a seal appeared on the spot of his hand."What is this for?" Naruto asked."Just if your ever in danger push chakra into this seal and I'll be there son." Minato said with a smile.

(Flashback ends)

Naruto without even needing to think quickly pushed his chakra into the seal on his arm. Immediately Minato appeared and kicked Zabuza across the face."Dirty tri..." Zabuza was saying as he was interrupted by his own shock."The Fourth Hokage!? Haku come, were leaving were fighting a losing fight.

(Zabuza and Haku flee from the battle ground)

The the two teams regrouped as Minato walked over to Itachi and rested him up against a nearby tree and asked."Itachi how long have you been using the Mangekyou Sharingan?"" Too long I guess. Don't worry I don't believe my blindness is permanent." Itachi answered. Minato smiled and said."Well if that's the case we should probably be okay. So since Squad Twelve is down a leader,I guess I'll have to take that place.""All right dad!" Naruto yelled making Hinata and Kiba laugh, "But, what about your Hokage duties and all that?" Itachi asked. "Kushina said she would attend to them if it was a case of you summoning me. Plus Master Jiraiya will be alot safer if she took over as temporary Hokage." Minato responded. Minato went through a few hand signs and yelled."SUMMONING JUTSU!" it took a second for the smoke to clear, and Naruto asked, "Dad, wasn't that a snake seal?" Minato responded, "Yes, but I didn't summon a snake it was a promise I made if Itachi was injured and I was there. And besides Itachi may get that surprise a little earlier." as the smoke cleared, Anko appeared and rushed over to Itachi who was blushing from his sensei's comment, Anko then picked Itachi up, asked Minato where they we're going and set out. Kakashi awoke to find his sensei there, Minato ordered him to tend to Tazuna."Are you alright Tazuna?" Kakashi asked. He replied with." I'm fine lets just leave before those assassins come back."

(The group packed up and left for tazuna's home)

**Hey guys sorry we took so long to update, we'll try to be faster, and the rating of this fanfic might be changed to M soon, we might be doing a Itachi and Anko lemon, no promises, those who review get a cookie :) till next time**

**~Tsukuyomi~**

**Can I have a cookie tsukuyomi?**

**~Yondaime~**

**ONLY IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET COOKIE!**

**~Tsukuyomi~**

**Okay here's my review: I liked it**

**~Yondaime~**

**No. That doesn't count, you helped write it, for one, and two, THAT WAS WEAK!**

**~Tsukuyomi~**

**Well then... FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID FUCKIN WHORE. HOW'S THAT FOR A REVIEW!? NOW GIVE ME MY GOD DAMB COOKIE YOU FUCKIN CUNT**

**LOVE.**

**~Yondaime~**

**I love you too you gay son of a bitch 3 and thanks to Alpha Liege we will start separating the conversations from text, and we have two polls up, and we would appreciate some answers, we give thanks to our readers. **

**~Tsukuyomi~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Guys, sorry we're a bit late on this one, we've both been a bit busy, but we getting back on track. I would like to thank those who have reviewed for my IchiSenna fanfic, special thanks to W-FangMetal for his kind words of stopping IchiSenna haters you get two cookies, just dont tell Yonda... AHHH, Holy crap, how did you learn the rasengan! Get Away From Me! Get Away! Dont Make Me Use These! AMATARASU-! (~Tsukuyomi~) -Three Days Later- Anyways, my narutard friends, back to the show, story, bombs, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

**I liked it though I never got to read it so give me my GOD DAMB cookies for the last chapter and you other fan-fics you dirty _fuckin_ whore **

**PS. RASEN-SHURIKEN!**

**~Yondaime~**

******Ama-ta-fuckin-rasu bitch monkey whore banana apple yellow haired blinking tomato**!

**P.S. For the next seventy two hours your my bitch  
**

**~Tsukuyomi~  
**

**PS. It's not a tomato its a Red-Hot-Hobanero**

**~Yondaime~**

Chapter 3- NaruHina Begins

When Itachi awoke a familiar scent reached his nose that reminded him of a certain someone, he tried opening his eyes, only to find out he couldn't see, all he knew was he was lying on something soft and her scent was in the air around him... it was impossible for her to be here now he thought, but such a desire for it to be her made him have to ask.

"A-Anko?"

" 'bout time you got up, Itachi..."

It was her, but she sounded so sad.

"Anko, why does your voice hold such sadness?" He asked, but before she answered another thought came to mind.

"How long have I been out for?"

"Three Days..." As she answered his question she climbed on the, bed he guessed, that he was laying on and cuddled up against him. He instinctively rapped his arm around her.

"I was worried, that you weren't going to wake up. T-that you might leave me..."

"Anko... I promise, I will never leave you, never. I Love You."

A tear dropped from each of her eyes, as he made his promise. "I Love You too, Itachi..."

They stayed like that for the rest of the day, Anko had asked no one to come in till she said it was okay, she never let anyone see her compassionate side except Itachi.

For the passed three days, the two squads had taken turns going with Tazuna to the bridge and watching for any attackers. Minato and Naruto we're almost always training deep in the forest and no one knew what they did out there.

"Alright Naruto, try it one more time in thing you almost got it" Minato yelled summoning another 20 clones.

"You got it!"

Naruto hid in the dense woods as Minato's clones just started lazily walking threw the forest, Minato blinked and the clones were gone, even looking at the clones memory's he couldn't see what had happened.

Of course Minato and Naruto had been working on developing this technique together so he knew what had happened, Naruto had instantly thrown 20 kunai's with the teleportation seal on them at each of the clones feet, and before any of them had any notice of what was happening they we're all gone and Naruto had disappeared back into the forest without any trace of him ever being there.

"Yes! Naruto, you've finally mastered the hardest Raijin! Now we can get onto perfecting our Rasengan!"

"Yay! Sooooooo, dad, ya think we can... go get some... Ramen?"

"Naruto, I can't right now, buuuuuuuuuut, if you want, I could pay for you and Hinata to go...?"

They heard a loud scream from the woods and a resounding thud. Minato and Naruto quickly ran to the source of the sound. They found Hinata on the ground blushing.

"Okay, well... Hinata seems to be unconscious, so I guess... lets take her back to the house and then... go guard the bridge... okay?"

"Dad. I agree with you on the first few things... but you left something out."

"What?"

"RAMEN!"

"Fine. But only one bowl."

"3 Bowls!"

"2 Bowls."

"Don't Make Me Get Mom!"

"WHOA! Okay, okay, 2 bowls."

"15 Bowls!"

"NO!" Minato yelled as Naruto disappeared, "Naruto Come Back!" Minato put his hand on his back pocket, "AND GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET!"

"Well, Guess I'll can go take Kakashi's wallet."

(20 Minutes Later)

"Hey Minato-Sensei, have you seen my wallet anywhere?" Kakashi asked

"Nope, try asking Naruto, and while your at it see if you can get him to give me back my wallet." Minato said

"Ramen?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep." Minato responded.

"So Kakashi... up for a little sparring!?" Minato asked

"Um... Well... Uh... Hey look it's Naruto." Kakashi said before dashing away.

"Uh... I sure hope Itachi gets his eye sight back soon." Minato sighed. "Well, might as well go get my wallet back."

Minato walked into the local Ramen shop and and the first thing that happened was Minato saw the shocked expressions on the shop owners faces. He turned to see what they were looking at and saw what had to be 100 Empty Bowls Of Ramen, and some spiky blonde hair behind the pile of bowls.

Minato walked up to Naruto taking his wallet.

"Hey dad what's up?" Naruto asked

"Oh nothing... by the way Kakashi said he'd pay for this." Minato said handing Naruto Kakashi's wallet.

"12 More Bowls Please!" Naruto yelled.

"He Can't Be Serious..." Minato heard the shop owned mumble as he left for the Ramen

Minato turned to the shop owner after he had brought Naruto more Ramen

"Where is the nearest dumpling shop." (**A/N Remember how Anko Nearly Killed Naruto over eating one of her dumplings)**

(With Itachi and Anko)

"I sense Dumplings." Anko said sitting up.

"Anko, there's no way you can actually sense-" Itachi was cut of when he heard the voice of Minato.

"Hey Itachi, Anko here an early birthday present."

"I guess I stand corrected." Itachi said as he heard Anko squeal like a little school girl.

"DUMPLINGS!"

"Well I better go, it's my shift on the bridge, see ya Itachi, Anko."

"THANK YOU MINATO!"

"See ya later, Minato."

"Hey Anko, ya know, I've been in this room for four days, do you think you could help me into the shower?"

"Your Blind, your legs aren't broken."

"Well you see. The reason I'd need your help is because i was thinking of coming out _dirtier than I went in..."_

"Too bad, dumplings are better, then every orgasm you've ever brought me to."

"Fine but when you finish those, I'll be waiting." He said. Anko finished them at that moment and said, "Fine, lets go."

"I Love You." Itachi said.

"I Love You Too Dumpli- I-I mean Itachi, hehehe."

"Just because i love you so much, I'm going to disregard that."

(**A/N: We aren't doing their first lemon yet, we're already working their first lemon, so put down your lotion, hahahaha)**

"Hey Itachi this is gonna suck for you a bit." Anko said on the way.

"Why?"

"Well you can't see me. And you still haven't noticed i left my clothes back in our room."

"Damn It!"

Hinata woke up laying in a soft bed, and as she sat up wondering how she got there Naruto walked in.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Naruto said.

'Did Naruto just call me a beauty...' Hinata thought before responding, "H-hi N-Naruto-Kun, how did I g-get here?"

"After me and Dad finished training in the forest, we found you taking a nap out there and i carried you back here, stole dad's wallet and went on a ramen frenzy, hahahah."

"Oh, well s-since we're o-on t-the t-topic, I-I could g-go for s-some r-ramen, w-w-would y-y-you l-l-like t-t-to c-c-come w-w-w-with m-m-m-me?" Hinata stammered out.

"Sure Hinata! I'm Always Good For Ramen! I'll go stea- I mean borrow Itachi's wallet this time, hehe."

Naruto left to go take Itachi's wallet while he slept. As Naruto was about to walk out of the room the door opened and Anko walked in. She grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of the room, "You can borrow if you promise to get me some dumplings." She said quickly.

"Deal."

After they had finished, or more over Naruto had eaten another 300 bowls of ramen, they went to grab Anko's dumplings, Naruto handed a teleportation kunai to Hinata and used the one at the house they were staying at to go give Anko her dumplings and Itachi's wallet back. They then decided to go train for a little while.

After about thirty minutes of sparing they took a break.

"Hey Naruto, um, do you remember during the bell test, um when you carried me and Kiba away from Itachi?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah. you mean when i grabbed accidentally your huge rack?' Naruto asked, taking a joking tone.

Instead of answering Hinata passed out.

Naruto stared at her a bit, before, he didn't know what compelled him to do it but he picked Hinata up bridal style and carried her to a shady spot underneath a large tree, and by a sparkling lake and held her as she slept, he couldn't tell what made him do this but it felt right. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, and he wondered a bit on how her body played right against his perfectly. She sighed in her sleep and nuzzled he head against Naruto's chest, and mumbled his name.

(The next day)

Hinata woke up at about midnight and looked around the room she had noticed that she was still dressed and all she could remember was a dream about sleeping in Naruto's arms.

"What if that wasn't a dream." she thought

After realizing that she wasn't dreaming she then heard a noise coming from the other side of the room. After her eyes adjusted she then said...

"Naruto!?" she said startled."What are you doing?" she asked

"I was making sure you were okay." he said smiling

Hinata couldn't help but to feel safe when Naruto said that.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Well... I would think you would want to change. So I'll give you some privacy."

"W-wait... w-would you like t-to w-w-watch?!" she asked nervously.

"Um..." Naruto couldn't think how to respond.

Hinata walked up to him and tapped two chakra points in his both his legs and sat him down on her bed, "I-Its o-okay, y-y-you c-can if y-y-you w-w-want Naruto."

She started to unzip of her jacket slowly

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hands

"Hinata I'm not ready for this."

"Oh... to tell you the truth I'm a bit relieved. But will you stay the night with me?"

"Sure. Besides I really can't leave, with what you did to my legs."

Oh! I'm S-sorry Naruto!"

"It's fine Hinata. Now come here."

(Then the two crawled into the bed for the night)

Two minutes later

"OMG YOU'VE GOT A BONER!"

"you were going to start stripping for me. What did you expect."

(**A/N) Hey guys we finally updated, how'd you like that ending, hahaha.**

**P.S. I Got a New Book Cover for my IchiSenna Fanfic, that i simply love.**

**~Tsukuyomi~**

**He's a pevert and he won't give me my _fuckin_ cookies**

**~Yondaime~**

**One, you agreed you loved my book cover to, and two you don't deserve no FuCkInG Cookies! You Only Get Cookie For a REAL REVIEW  
**

**~Tsukuyomi~  
**

**OMG you've got a boner! So i'm going to call my girlfriend and go to sleep so Tsukuyomi can fuck off**

**~Yondaime~**

**Go Die in a Hole you dirty son of a bitch who doesnt have any cookie :P now I'm gonna end this with a fuck you and have a nice day.  
**

**P.S. Well to all our loyal fans leave a review have and have a nice night or day depending on when your reading this, dont review and flaming monkeys will fall from the skies. haha Peace out  
**

**~Tsukuyomi~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

(**A/N: WEREEEEEE back! And Yondaime, no cookies.)**

**~Tsukuyomi~  
**

**I'm hungry**

**~Yondaime~**

**8=====D wanna twinkie?  
**

**~Tsukuyomi~  
**

**No... I wanna eat your girlfreinds pussy**

**~Yondaime~**

**YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY ERO-HIME!  
**

**GO EAT YOUR ERO-HIME'S  
**

**~Tsukuyomi~  
**

**I did and she needed a few minutes to rest**

**~Yondaime~**

**I miss my Ero-Hime... well enough about our personal lives, Back to the OMG YOU'VE GOT A BONER!  
**

**~Tsukuyomi~  
**

**Maybe...**

**~Yondaime~**

* * *

Chapter 4: Attack on the bridge!

Naruto was the first to wake up, but soon afterward the door opened, Naruto was scared for a minute, but he saw it was just Itachi by the sound of face hitting door frame.

"OW! Hinata, you need to get up! It's almost time for yours, Naruto's, Kiba's, Sasuke's, and Kakashi's shift! Ow! Stupid Door Frame

Then Naruto heard Anko's voice, "Hey Itachi, you want some hel- MMMH, DUMPLINGS RULE!"

"Anko. You Don't Love Me."

"Only When I Have Dumplings."

"That's It! Where Are You! I Am Going To Rape You SO HARD!"

"You Can't See ME THOUGH HAHAHA!"

"Whats all the noise about Naru-" Hinata said as she woke up, but before she could say Naruto's name, he covered her mouth with his hand, and whispered in her ear, "It's our shift on the bridge meet me outside Hime. Okay?"

"Sure Naruto-kun." She whispered back.

"Minato stop buying her fucking dumplings!"

"I didn't, but I found your wallet, it's exactly 100 dumplings worth of cash short."

Wait a minu-... NARUTO! I want my money."

"You never gave me my wallet back!" Minato yelled.

"YOU TOOK ONE OF MY DUMPLINGS!"

(30 minutes latter)

"Naruto, how in the hell did you get out of there alive" Hinata asked while they and Kiba, Sasuke, and Kakashi were on their way to the bridge.

"Simple, I took all the money from dad's wallet gave it to Itachi bought another dumpling for Anko first though, then handed back dad's wallet and we left before he could notice it was empty." Naruto responded.

"Oh."

(20 minutes later... Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, and Kakashi gather on the bridge)

"OW... Who threw that?!" Naruto yelled as a empty bottle of sake hit him on the head

"Bout time you showed up, shouldn't you be protecting me?" Tazuna asked

"Sir, I believe you are still drunk" Naruto said

"W-well..." Tazuna said passing out.

(Ten minutes later.)

Tazuna awoke with a start, "Holy Fuck, WHERE THE HELL IS MY MAGICAL MONKEY WITH MY SAKEEEE!"

"Sir, Are You EVER Sober?" Naruto asked.

"ARE YOUR MOM'S TITS PERKY!?"

"HELL YAH!" Naruto heard his father say from the distance.

"Oh, I thought answer was going to be no." both luckily and unluckily for Tazuna an extremely thick mist came rolling in.

"Damn it, this again..." Naruto mumbled to himself recognizing the Chakra infused mist surrounding them.

"Naruto! Where are you!? I can't see!" He heard Hinata yell.

Naruto used the teleportation scroll he gave her for a just in case time like this, to find her.

"Naruto, is that you poking me?" Hinata yelled.

" Um, It's a part of me."

"OMG YOU'VE GOT WOOD IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS!?"

What? It happens in any exciting situation. Ask Kiba."

Naruto heard Kiba's voice yell, "its true!" Across the mist. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and used that tiny bit of sound to locate Kiba who luckily was near Tazuna. Now though Naruto was hearing the sounds of metal on metal ( A/N:Robot Sex!). He figured it must be Kakashi and Zabuza, Naruto was about to run over and help, when he heard in the opposite direction a scream of pain. The other direction felt colder and he figured it was probably Haku and Sasuke, since Sasuke was the only one in their group he didn't see.

"Hinata, Kiba, I need you two to guard Tazuna, anything happens, send some Chakra into the kunai I gave you, it'll call me." Naruto said and dashed of towards the colder region of the bridge.

Naruto ran in that direction for only 30 seconds before finding a large amount of what looked like floating mirrors, all of which surrounding a rather small area of the bridge. Naruto figure Sasuke was probably in the middle of that, so he summoned a shadow clone and started charging a Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" He yelled slamming the Chakra orb onto one of the mirrors, the mirror cracked, but instead of shattering, the crack healed almost instantly.

"That isn't going to work" Naruto heard a voice behind him say

"You bastard where's Sasuke"

"Why don't you see for yourself" Haku said while dragging Naruto into the dome

"Sasuke...?!"

"Naruto?!, What the hell are you doing!? Get the hell out of here I can handle this bastard easil-" Before Sasuke could finish, five senbon hit him from each side.

"Sasuke, your already seriously injured, just get behind me, let me take this guy-"

"No, get the hell away from me, haven't you seen mine eyes yet." Sasuke said making a cocky grin, since his Sharingan had finally activated, which quickly faded after an application of a senbon in each shoulder. Naruto quickly looked in the direction the senbon came from, only to see a vision of Haku in each of the mirrors in that direction. Naruto then looked at every single one of the mirrors only to see the same vision of Haku in each and every one of them, every time one of those Hakus moved all the others moved in unison.

'I don't think I can fight this Jutsu... unless...'

(Naruto's mindscape)

"Wake up fluffy, Its time."

**"TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!... fine I guess I have no choice"**

"Good now lets go."

(Real world)

"AHHHHHHHHHHH, NO ONE TOUCHS MY FRIENDS, AND NO MATTER HOW MUCH OF AN ASS THIS ONE IS, HE'S STILL MY FRIEND!"

'Th-this can't be Naruto, it-it's j-just to p-p-p-powerful. H-h-h-how c-c-c-could I ever think of matching up to t-t-t-this... N-no I can't stand being by this i-intense Chakra.' Sasuke thought raising a kunai to his chest.

"SASUKE! CALM THE HELL DOWN! As of right now I have full control over this Chakra, I won't let any of my comrade's be killed! Trust me."

Naruto sent a blast of chakra a round him making the dome explode and pushing Haku out of the mirrors and knocking Sasuke out.

"There's my chance." Naruto jumped at Haku punching him in the face and cracking his mask.

Naruto ran towards Sasuke and brought him to Hinata and Kiba, both of whom brought Tazuna and ran for him when they felt the Chakra pulse.

"I need you to to protect Sasuke." Naruto said before dashing away.

Before Haku could recover he instantly felt Naruto's weight on top of him, then he got hit in the face, hard. So hard that if not for the now non-existent steal mask over his face, then his head would have been destroyed, but it seem Naruto was not as of yet trying to kill him. After hitting the mask on his face he waited for him to recover.

When he did Naruto yelled, "Why did you give Sasuke such an unfair battle!? I Know You Have More Honor Than What You Showed!"

"To, Protect him, Zabuza is, the only one who ever treated me as someone who is not a freak. I promised him I would be his tool (**A/N: For you perverts out there, And I mean you Yondaime, not like that, Haku says that in the show)** to use for whatever means he may need me for. He needs me now... I can feel it, please you must let me go..."

"Nope, afraid I can't do that. You'll just end up killing Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto responded and then took one of his hands, formed a Chakra claw around it and ripped downwards. "It's over." Naruto got up and released the Chakra cloak. He then walked over to where Kiba and the others were. Before he got there, Hinata ran at him and hugged him.

"Naruto, are you okay, are you hurt!?" She asked upon reaching him.

"No I'm fine don't worry Hime." He responded and hugged her back.

"I have to go though, Kakashi may need my assistance. Kiba, take Sasuke and Tazuna back, Anko will Kick the Shit out of anyone who came near so you'll be safe there. Hinata I want you to go to."

She held onto him tighter, "Please Naruto, just be okay."

"I will." He said. He then let go and disappeared.

(Kakashi and Zabuza)

"USHI, SARU, U, NE, I, TORI, USHI, UMA, TORI, TORA, INU, TORA, MI, USHI, HITSUJI, MI, I, HITSUJI, USHI, SARU, TORI, TATSU, USHI, UMA, HITSUJI, TORA, MI, NE, USHI, SARU, TORI, NE, I, SARU, TATSU, TORI, USHI, UMA, HITSUJI, TORA, MI, NE, SARU, U, I, TATSU, USHI, NE, USHI, SARU, TORI, NE, I, TORI. WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON JUTSU" The two jonin said going the hand sign as two water dragons sprung out of the water and collided into each other.

"WHY IS HE COPYING ME! HE ISN'T JUST COPYING ME THOUGH, IT'S ALMOST LIKE HE'S-"

"Reading my mind." Kakashi completed Zabuza's thoughts.

"Well I know one thing you can't copy, hehehe." Zabuza said making the fierce tiger hand sign.

As he did so, much more mist came into play completely obscuring Kakashi's eye sight. Kakashi heard a swooshing sound behind him and held his kunai above his head to block the blade.

"Alright, Zabuza confess, why aren't you actually trying to fight me."

"What are you talking about!?"

"You held down Itachi enough to make him lose his eye sight yet you can't take me down, and that last swing you took at my head had no heart in it. You have no resolve to kill me. Why are you holding back?"

"Arg, What are you talking about, of course I have the resolve to kill you, I'm a mercenary whose job it is to kill everyone in the way of my mission, and your in the way!"

"Then why aren't you trying to kill me. Your only defending yourself. Are you just to concerned about that young boy."

Zabuza was in shock long enough for Kakashi to summon his two biggest dogs who launch themselves at Zabuza and grabbed both his arm leaving huge teeth marks and his arms broken.

"Well. My _wonderful_ Assassin is apparently out of working order so. Why don't we finish what you could not, Starting with the young boy over there?"

Zabuza let the mist dissipate though he recognized that voice. "Gato."

As the mist fell Kakashi saw the scrawny man standing behind hundreds of armed men.

'So, That's Gato is it. Well can't say I expected more from someone who hires tons of men to guard him all day.'

"So shall we finish him off then?"

"**How DARE You! Your About To See Why They Call ME THE DEMON OF THE MIST!" **Zabuza screamed. He grabbed the kunai from Kakashi's hand in his mouth while Kakashi wasn't looking.

He ran at Gato as fast as possible, yet before he could get there Haku decided he actually was alive and Naruto yelled at her to stay down, but he didn't listen, his last words were, "Zabuza, I will be your tool." before the Katana penetrated his neck and he fell to the ground completely devoid of any possibility of survival. Zabuza completely went into an all out rage there. He screamed at the top of his lungs and anyone looking saw a large demonic form behind him. "**PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR DEATH! YOU ALL JUST MADE YOUR FINAL MISTAKE!"** Zabuza ran threw the crowd barely noticing all the men trying to attack him, anyone who came near died instantly, but his sights were solely set on Gato, the man that just took his only friend away from him.

Zabuza ran threw the whole crowd till he finally got to the one person he was actually aiming to kill. When his got to him, he ran the kunai up his sides slicing him painfully but not enough to kill him, Zabuza then took the kunai down and cut of his legs. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Z-ZABUZA PLEASE, W-WE CAN W-W-WORK SOMETHING OU-" Gato never finished his sentence, as he was about to he cut of his head.

Zabuza looked behind him to see how many more of the men remained, but was a little surprised to see all of them dead with deep slash marks over each of them. He supposed Naruto must have done it, considering he saw some similar slash marks on Haku, just not as deadly looking.

Zabuza let the kunai drop from his mouth and walked over to Haku's dead body. Naruto was about to stop him, possibly thinking he could still be a threat, when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his father looking down at him.

"Dad? When did you get here?" Naruto asked.

"Around the time Zabuza started to rampage." He responded, then they looked back at Zabuza.

Zabuza stared at Haku's lifeless form for a minute, before looking up into the and letting out a blood chilling scream. Kakashi walked over towards Haku and Zabuza stared at him. Kakashi walked next to Haku's body and picked it up, Zabuza was about to stop him, but Kakashi said, "Don't worry Zabuza, I only wish to give him a proper burial."

"... Thanks."

Minato says to Naruto, "Why don't you go get the others, and take Pakun for Itachi."

"What for?"

"Seeing eye dog."

They chuckled a little, and Naruto handed him a kunai with his seal on it, then disappeared using the kunai he gave Hinata.

As soon as Naruto appeared Hinata asked, "Is everyone okay?"

Naruto walked up and hugged her, "Yes, everyone's fine. Haku's dead, but other than that."

"You managed to kill one of them off, what about Zabuza?" Itachi asked.

"He's alive, and he turned for our side after GATO killed Haku. Now Father told me to come get everyone together for Haku's funeral."

"I see. How will we be getting there, I can't exactly hop threw the trees."

"I could help, 'Tachi." Anko offered.

"No need, me and dad have a teleportation kunai system set up, just grab a hold of me."

"Anko, where is he?" Itachi asked. instead of answering she grabbed his hand then put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Hinata was still hugging him, and Kiba, laid a hand on his other shoulder, then Naruto disappeared.

When they arrived Minato directed Kiba to dig Haku's grave. He nodded, and as when he finished Zabuza walked up to Haku, preparing to say his last words.

"Haku. You died thinking i only ever thought of you as a tool, I'm sorry for that. I thought of you as my closest friend. The only person in my life i ever trusted. I will miss you my friend..." Zabuza turned and walked back to the group with tears in his eyes.

"Itachi, please, will you cremate the body? It's how he told me his burial to go." Zabuza asked.

"Of course, just... where is it?" Anko directed his head in the direction of the body. "Fire." She said.

Itachi ran through the hand signs, and performed a fire ball jutsu.

"Naruto, will you come with me? I have something I want to give you." Zabuza said.

Naruto, while confused, agreed to come with him.

They hopped through the trees for a good ten minutes before finally appearing near a cave.

"Wait here." Zabuza told him, and he walked into the cave. After about two minutes he came back out with a black robe, on the robe was an interesting wind like patten in silverish gray, the pattern was in random places all over the robe. All in all it looked pretty good in Naruto's opinion.

"I want you to have this. I was going to give it to Haku, but seeing the circumstances are as they are, you're the one he seemed to respect the most out of all the people he fought."

"I-I d-don't know what to say... Thank you Zabuza."

"Don't mention it. Just wear it with pride."

"I-I will." Zabuza handed Naruto the robe and he tried it on.

"Perfect fit."

"Good."

"Zabuza, where are you going to go now? I'm sure dad would be happy to let you integrate into Konoha."

"No, I've been a wanderer all my life. I may come to the Leaf at some point, but right now, I really just want the time to think."

"Of course." After saying that Naruto took his leave and Zabuza went the opposite direction.

After arriving back with the group, he explained to them what had happened with him and Zabuza and explained the new cloak. After he finished explaining the Hinata walked up to him and whispered into his ear.

"I think that new cloak is sexy." She winked at him and walked away.

After Hinata walked away, Kakashi just thought of something.

"Wait a minute. Where's Shino?"

"Isn't he in your squad?" Minato asked.

"Yes, but now i think of it I think he wasn't with us even when we left the gates.

(At Konoha's gate)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY'RE THIS LATE! Whatever. I will wait for them until they finally come here so we can START THIS MISSION!"

Little did Shino know that the mission starts at the west gate, while he was at the east gate.

**A/N: So THAT'S where Shino is... hahahaha, oh and for those who don't know, Hime means princess, and if you don't know this other one than your not a true Naruto fan, but Konoha is the leaf village.**

**Well Yondaime has abandoned me for tonight so i guess I'm just gonna have to finish this here. Next Chapter: Chunin Exams, And SAND BURIALS! The sand burials are for SHINRA TENSEI for telling us how this fic needs more Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaara  
**

**For those who believe me to have abandoned the IchiSenna Fanfic, Fear not, I am working on it but as I said, This is my main priority, Thank you For your patience and have a wonderful day  
**

**P.S. Review and get a cookie, don't and flaming monkeys will tear off our nads, IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU PEOPLE WANT!  
**

**~Tsukuyomi~  
**

**Maybe...**

**~Yondaime~  
**

**Screw off.  
**

**~Tsukuyomi~**

**Can I have a cookie.**

**~Yondaime~**

**NO, YOUR A FUCKING HOE!  
**

**~Tsukuyomi~**

**Hey at least my hoe had the courtesy to write us a review... THANK YOU SHINRA TENSEI!**

**~Yondaime~  
**

**I know, but she doesn't get a Cookie, she got a Twinkie! MUHAHAHAHA hoe!  
**

**~Tsukuyomi~  
**

**Sure, I'll give her a twinkie.  
**

**~Yondaime~  
**

**I wonder what my Ero-Hime would say if I knocked on her door right now, with a case of beer, and a funnel and said, "I wanna see how much I can get down your throat.  
**

**~Tsukuyomi~  
**

**She'd probably say okay.  
**

**~Yondaime~  
**

**Then what if i threw the beer and funnel away and unzipped my pants?  
**

**~Tsukuyomi~  
**

**Can you say foreplay...?**

**~Yondaime~  
**

**HELL YEAH!  
**

**~Tsukuyomi~**

**OMG YOU'VE GOT A BONER!**

**~Yondaime~  
**

**I DO!  
**

**~Tsukuyomi~  
**

**So you will marry me... Don't tell SHINRA TENSEI**

**~Yondaime~**

**Nope.  
**

**~Tsukuyomi~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Hello my ****/Not Yondaime/**friends/Not Yondaime/ The Fans Asked For It. We Delivered.

**GAARA!  
**

**~Tsukuyomi~  
**

**"SAND COFFIN!"**

**~Yondaime~**

**Amaterasu you freakin Whore. And I Ate All The Cookies.  
**

**~Tsukuyomi~**

**I don't need your cookies, my Ero-Hime already made some**

**~Yondaime~**

**I still miss my Ero-Hime...  
**

**~Tsukuyomi~  
**

**I miss my Ero-Hime tooooo...**

**~Yondaime~**

Chapter 5: Chunin exams?

(As the group returned to Konaha)

"Then we kicked Tazuna in the nads and started running back here, and that's what happened." Naruto proudly finished explaining the mission to his mother.

"Well then. That was very interesting Naru- HEY! RAMEN!"

"I WANT SOME!"

"I'm the Hokage and even I end up just about broke every time we pass Ichiraku's..."

"AWWW... Please Minato, I can make it worth your while..." Kushina said seductively.

"You don't need to I was going to get you it anyway, but if you want to..."

"Fine, double the Ramen and you got a deal."

Minato sighed, "Fine..."

"THANK YOU... Oh and we didn't need to make a deal, I wanted to anyway, but I guess we'll be getting double ramen."

"HEY WAIT A MINU-"

"Nope, that's the deal, and we already ordered."

"..."

"TWO MORE BOWLS"

"Naruto!"

"What?"

Minato sighed again.

"Never mind. Oh look it's Itachi, but whats he doing to Anko...?" As Itachi walked by, Minato saw Anko walking on all fours and Itachi dangling a dumpling in front of her face. "Hey, before you ask. I blew up the dumpling stands and now this is the only one left in Konoha."

Naruto burst out laughing and then choked in his Ramen. Minato thumbed him on the back, and Naruto continued eating, "FIVE MORE BOWLS!" Minato stands up and gets ready to just leave, WITH HIS WALLET.

"Oh Naruto, you know the Chunin Exams are coming in about 3 day. If you want I could enter you, Kiba and Hinata?" Itachi offered.

"Sure... Itachi-sen-sei..." Naruto said between mouthfuls.

"AHHHHHH! an intruder"

"SAND COFFIN"

"AHHH!"

"Sasuke! What's happening?"

"I saw an intruder from the sand!"

"He's Here For The Chunin Exa-"

"Sand Burial!"

"Rasengan." Naruto yell and smashed.

"Did I get 'em?" Naruto asked.

"No. You hit a pile of sand Naruto. Pile of Sand." Itachi responded.

"Thanks. For being in my way you worthless piece of-"

"SASUKE! THAT IS NOT HOW TO TREAT SOMEONE WHO JUST SAVED YOUR ASS!" Itachi yelled.

Sasuke glared at his older brother with resentment, and Itachi could already feel the bond between them start to sever even without seeing his face.  
His vision was returning it seemed, but Tsunade said he had to keep pumping chakra into them till 5:00 pm tomorrow before it would return completely.

After finishing their meal Naruto and Kushina started to walk to the Namikaze estate.

"Ahhh... what a great meal, eh mom?"

"Yup, so Naruto you never finished telling me how the mission went."

"Oh yeah, so anywa-... Hey Hinata!" Naruto yelled at her interrupting himself and running over to her.

"Oh, Naruto how are you?" she stated then hugged him

"Uh... I see you two are busy I'll give you some privacy." Kushina stated laughing and walking away.

(Kushina's P.O.V.)

Laughing wile walking away a thought poped into her head. "Well ya know I guess I have some free time ya know, I guess I'll stick to my end of Minato's deal ya know." She gave a perverted smile then walked quicker to her home.

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

"So Hinata what will you like to do?"

"Well Hanabi and my father are at a clan meeting and won't be back till some time next week, so I don't think anyone will notice if i had company over."

"Well that works out my parents will be _busy_ and I don't think my parents will notice if I came home in the middle of the night."

(Naruto and Hinata made their way to the Hyuuga compound)

As the two walked into the compound and through the courtyard Naruto noticed a man passing by Hinata's room as he saw her run to him.

"Oh hello Hinata-chan,oh who is this with you?" a man said asked who looked a lot like Hinata

"Hello Neji-nii-san this is my uh _friend_ from my squad." Hinata said hugging Neji

"Hello, my name is Neji...wait I know you from some where."

"Yes we met at the academy."

"Oh, now I remember you won rookie of the year, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Namikaze."

"I'm sorry what?"

"The last name is Namikaze."

"I'm sorry, that's right your the son of lord fourth."

"It's great were getting to know each other, but Hinata and I are a little _busy_." Naruto said as Neji noticed his cousin clinging to Naruto's arm

"Oh I see, just one more thing."

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"It's just, if you do ANYTHING to hurt Hinata I will Kaiten you so hard that any thing and everything below your belt will have to be removed in the most painful way!"

"Understood."

"Good I'm glad we have an understanding, and if you just follow that rule I think we'll become great friends." Neji finished by smiling

All Naruto could do was smile back.  
Naruto and Hinata entered her room.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry about Neji he can be a little over protective."

"No, I understand, if I was him I would do anything to protect you Hime."Naruto said as he hugged Hinata and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Naruto stay here, I need to take a shower."

"Okay."

Naruto took his shoes off and lied down on Hinata's bed, it was about five minutes after he heard her get into the shower when he heard a voice

(Naruto's mind scape)

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! There is the girl that will let you do anything to her and wouldn't mind it, in that room completely naked and probably in there masturbating at the thought of you being in her room as she's naked and not to mention she was about to strip for you the other night and you let that chance go, so do me a favor and go FUCK HER!"**

(Real world)

Naruto was pulled out of his mind by the sound of Hinata's voice

"Okay Naruto I'm coming out there."

"AHHH!"Hinata yelled as she fell to the floor  
"My leg is cramping up."

"Hinat-AHHH." Naruto yelled as he saw Hinata on the floor with her towel riding up on her reveling her most private region.

"N-N-NARUTO AH-AHH!" Hinata screamed as she saw Naruto looking at her in the position she was in  
"DON'T SCREAM AHHH" Naruto yelled as he tripped over his shoes and fell with his hands landing and grabbing on to her towel as he's falling

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!" Neji barged in as he heard yelling, but what he found was Hinata bent over nude with Naruto behind her with her towel in his hands.

"WAIT NEJI, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU-"

"AIR PALM!"

Naruto hit the wall behind him as Neji looked closer and saw a log fall to the floor  
"What, a substitution!?"

"Neji wait it's not what you think." Hinata cried out as Naruto used a teleportation kunai that was in his bag to jump Neji.

"I've got you ya bastard." Naruto yelled hitting Neji, Who was distracted by Hinata, on the head and knocking him unconscious.

Naruto walked over to Hinata and picked her up to lie her on her bed, Naruto then pulled the covers over her so he wouldn't be so tempted to as the fox would say, FUCK HER!

"Naruto could you pass me those pajamas over there."

"Sure Hime."

as Hinata pulled her pants on and then started to button her shirt Neji started to regain consciousness  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" Neji yelled as he saw Hinata facing Naruto with her shirt unbuttoned

"Neji calm the FUCK down!" Hinata yelled at Neji

"Well, then can you explain all of this?" Neji replied

"Yes we can."  
It took about ten minutes for Hinata and Naruto to explain to the point where Neji could understand what happened. Neji finally apologized and then left for Hinata and Naruto to be alone.

Well, very interesting evening so far. To Neji, First, I raped you from behind. Then I played with your breasts. What Happens Next?" Naruto asked in an over enthusiastic voice. Hinata laughed a little.

"Well in truth I'm tried after all that." Hinata said.

"Your increasing Neji's suspicion." Naruto fake warned. Hinata laughed again.

"Shut up and come here." She told him.

"What ever you want Hime." Naruto climbed into the bed with Hinata and held her. She sighed then frowned (A/N:Can anyone guess?)

"OMG YOU'VE GOT A BONER!"

"Well what did you expect you kind of did strip for me."

(The next morning)

Naruto woke up at about 4:00 am making sure not to wake Hinata up, so he gently sat up lying Hinata's head on his side trying not to disturb her

(Naruto's mind scape)

**"WHAT THE FUCK KID!? ****You have to be the biggest idiot in the universe not to pass up an opportunity like this. And don't give me that, Oh I have to much respect for her to do that to her."**

"Who the FUCK asked you fluffy? And I do have to much respect for her."

**"I said not to call me that brat. And besides I think it's my duty to cut in at times like this. Oh, and I call bullshit!"**

"What ever I don't have to listen to this."

(Real world)

Naruto awoke to Hinata rapping her arms around him

"Good morning Hime." Naruto said as he kissed Hinata. he then continued by saying."I'm sorry but I have to go now, but I'll be back in a few hours, so go back to sleep and I'll see you then."

"Okay Naruto-kun I'll be waiting." Hinata said then gave a kiss to Naruto and went back to sleep

Naruto started to run home. He made it half way there as he was stopped by Itachi

"H-hey Itachi sensei, w-what are you doing?" Naruto said nervously smiling

"It's not what I'm doing it's what your doing, but don't worry _I'm still blind_."Itachi said sarcastically then left.

"Wait! Are You Actually Still Blind!?" Naruto called after him. No answer.

Naruto jumped over the walls of the Namikaze estate then jumped into his window and into his bed as his alarm clock went off. Naruto waited about five minutes till he got out of bed as he usually does, then he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen as he saw his father walk out his bedroom.

"Hey dad whats up?"

"Oh nothing, by the way how was Hinata?"

"W-what!?"

"Don't worry I wont tell your mother. I don't think she'll be getting up today anyway." Minato said laughing then walking into the kitchen before he left.

"Why?"

"Um... From getting double ramen...?"

"Oh, Okay."

Naruto decided to go back to the Hyuuga compound.  
Naruto walked through the courtyard to Hinata's room and opened the door slowly so he wouldn't disturb Hinata, then Naruto crawled into Hinata's bed and lied next to her.

(5 minutes later)

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, go back to sleep." Naruto said pulling Hinata closer to him, as they both fell asleep.

(Naruto's mind scape)

**"I'm baaaack..."**

"Oh god, why now?"

**"Because you still wont take my advice and FUCK her."**

"Shut the fuck up."

**"You know she has the Byakugan and she did stock you for years."**

"What's that supposed to mean."

**"It means that she's a stalker AND a pervert."**

"I... Don't... Really... Care... You... Whore!"

**"I might be a whore, but you still can't take a hint."**

"I took the hint! It is not against the freaking law if I to want to take it slow is it!"

**"You can take it slow, she'll take off all her clothing, _slowly,_ then you, _slowly, _penetrate her, and go in and out, _slowly!"_ **

"Why the Fuck are you so Damn persistent on this!?"

**"Because I haven't seen some MOTHERFUCKIN action in more than 100 FUCKIN years!"**

"So... in other words. You want me to deflower her so you can watch us... Great, inside me is a demon fox who enjoys pedophilia."

**"That doesn't make me a pedophile... just a pervert, a horny one."**

"You kinda just admitted to being a pervert."

**"And I'm DAMN proud of it!"**

"Leave the kid alone for once, Karuma." A strange voice came from a few feet away from Fluffys cage, but when Naruto tried to see who it was, an odd wind picked up and sent him backwards a bit.

"What the hell? Who are you and what are you doing in my head?" Naruto asked of the strange voice.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't reveal who I am just yet. Leave now, Hinata's just finished making breakfast."

(Real world)

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Was what Naruto awoke too.

"Ah, the sweet sound of morning birds. Caged birds. hehe." Naruto chuckled at his pun.

"It's ramen Neji." Came Hinata's voice.

"FOR BREAKFAST!" Neji said.

"We have a guest, Neji-Niisan.

"I DON'T REALLY CARE, RAMEN IS NOT A MEAL FOR BREAKFAST!"

Becoming tired of Neji screaming at his Hime, Naruto appeared in front of him using the teleportation kunai he had Hinata keep on her person at all times. Naruto grabbed his arm, "IT IS TOO DAMN EARLY TO BE YELLING LIKE THIS!" and knocked Neji unconscious.

"Next time Neji. Make your own Damn Breakfast!" Hinata yelled. Naruto closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then felt a pair of slender arms snake around his waist.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered, then kissed his cheek.

"Ohayo, Hime."

"I made ramen."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you."

"You whispered it into my ear several times last night along with a few other sweet things."

"Oh yeah." Naruto turned around and kissed her forehead, just as someone else walked out of Neji's room.

"Woah, sorry, am I interrupting something here?" It was Tenten.

"Not really, how come you were in Neji's room?" Naruto asked. Tenten blushed, "Oh, no reason, why is he unconscious?"

"I don't usually wake up at this hour." Naruto responding.

"Were you here over night?"

"Yes I was."

"Are we on agreement to never mention this to Hiashi?"

"Yep."

"Good, I'm going to help Neji lay down."

"Okay." Naruto then Thanked Hinata graciously and chowed down on over twenty-five bowls of ramen.

"By God (A/N: Pein) that was good."

"Thank you. So, What do we do now?"

(Naruto's mind scape)

**"FUCKKKKKK HERRRRRRRR!"**

"Shut up you stupid ass Fox, if you don't remember I can get in that in that cage!"

**"I'm sorry Mr. Ricky, I'll be good."**

"You Shut Up Now."

**"Okay..."**

(Reality)

"Naruto, I admire your out goingness, but why are you groping me." Hinata asked as he seemed to come out of a trance. (A/N this is the breast part)

"Um... Because... Um... Your rack is huge?"

"OMG YOU'VE GOT A BONER!" (A/N: Three times yes, that is so her catch phrase.)

"Yes, yes I do, so I'm gonna hit the bathroom, then lets head out to the training grounds, Itachi-sensei said to meet him on field 32 today."

"Okay."

(A cold shower and 20 minutes later)

"Alright, I'm ready to go, you good?"

"Yep."

"Alright then." Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style and disappeared toward Field 32.

(Three minutes later)

Naruto and Hinata arrived to see Kiba and Itachi working on Kiba's Fang Over Fang.

"Hey guys, what's up." Naruto asked. They stopped training and went over to Naruto and Hinata, and they saw Hinata whisper something into Naruto's ear, Naruto blush, then sent her down on her feet.

* * *

"Naruto could you set me down, please?"

"Sorry."

* * *

"So, today, I'm going to start off with some good news, I as of now have obtained the eternal Mangekyou, thanks to the help of Tsunade."

The little group cheered.

"Hey, sorry to break up your little party, but we scheduled, that this training group to be reserved for us today." Came the voice of a man who sounded like he had been eating sand his whole life.

"So leave. Now. Or you will feel the full power of sand." Came another voice that had a resemblance to the last one, yet this one sounded younger, less damaged by sand.

"Did you just thre-" Naruto began, but was cut of by Itachi.

"I'm Sorry, We had not been informed. We'll be going now."

"Thank you." The group then came out of the tree's all wearing the sand symbol on their head bands.

One obviously the squad captain was wearing just the standered sand Jonin attire, and a turban.

One others face was covered in make up, and wore all black clothing with an odd symbol in the middle of the shirt, and also had a large unknown wrapping, sitting on his back.

The girl of the group, wore a rather revealing outfit, a shirt that ended a bit low on her cleavage, then the mesh went up to about her neck, and a skirt that was somewhere between mid-thigh and knee length, she had a big, fan by the looks of it sitting on her back.

Lastly there was that guy that intrigued Naruto the most, He wore a mostly red, robe type outfit, and had a very large jug sitting on his back, there was black paint around his eyes, but none of this is what really made him stand out, Naruto could feel something off about this guy, but couldn't think what it was.

**"Be Careful Around This One Kid, I Sense A Familiar Presence Inside Of Him, It's Either The One Tail, Or The Two Tails, Not Sure Which, But Be Careful, From What I Feel, His Seal Is Crazy Jacked!"**

"Are you actually going to move or do I have to start with the Sand Burials."

"No, Sorry to have bothered you. Have a Good Day." Itachi Responded before forcing his squad to start moving.

(Five Minutes Later)

They were sitting at Ichiraku's now, and Naruto was eating out of his mind, till Itachi stopped him so that they could all talk.

"Okay Guys. As I'm sure you've heard, the Chunin Exams are coming up soon, and I want to know if you all want to enter, Naruto has already agreed to enter, so, I'd like to see what you guys think."

"If Naruto wants to give it a go, I say, YAHOOO!" Was Kiba's answer.

"Sure Itachi-sensei, If you think we have a chance, w-why not." Hinata responded.

"Good, I'll just pay, and then we'll go pay Lord Yondaime a visit, sound good?"

"Yep." They all responded.

**I Took down the IchiSenna fanfiction for now, because I couldn't find the time to write for it, and I felt like it was pissing people off. I'm sorry, Im not giving up on it, Just putting it on Hiatus. I just want to thank all of you guys for reading, and sending in such positive reviews, We intend this fanfiction to go on for nearly a hundred chapters, before we start the intended even longer sequel.**

**Anything you wanna say Yondaime?****  
**

**~Tsukuyomi~**

**Yes, Tobi's a good boy...(spoiler alert he isn't)**

**~Yondaime~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: WHAT!

"How much did you say!?"

"The Bill is One Hundred Seventy Thousand ryo, will that be cash or... oh wait, It's Naruto who ate just about all this. Lucky for you he gets a 75% Discount so that it's actually reasonable to pay the bill."

"Thank God!" (A/N: Pein)

Itachi payed the bill like he had planed, but he had intended to steal Naruto's wallet in order to get back at him, when he tried though a large amount of tar and feathers came out of Gamma-Chan, if it hadn't been Itachi who opened it then the person would have been looking like a chicken. Luckily as it was Itachi, the tar and feathers missed, and hit a random bystander.

Naruto took his wallet back, as Itachi sighed and, payed out of his own wallet.

"Okay, Lets Go See Dad!" Naruto said and took off running.

"Naruto you're going the wrong way!" Itachi yelled, and started walking off in the correct direction with the others. Seconds later the little orange blur, with the addition of the black cloak caught up, with the hood over his head and hands in his pockets.

"Naruto whats with the new emo style?"

"It's my Sasuke impression, if Sasuke had this cool a cloak." Hinata, and Kiba promptly hit him over the head and told him to take the hood off. Naruto chuckled a little and lowered the hood.

After about five more minutes of walking, they arrived at the Hokage tower. Itachi knocked on the door, and they heard a cheery call to come in from outside.

"Good afternoon Itachi, Hinata, Kiba, Son. What brings you here, looking for a new mission?"

"No, we're here so that I could enter them into the upcoming Chunin Exams."

"Ah, Okay, well then, I took the liberty of putting all your guys paper work for it in order, I guessed you'd want in, all that's left is the signatures."

Each member of the group walked up in turn and signed their names.

"Okay then, in two days, you should all come to The Academy for the first exam. The Chunin Exams will consist of three tests, a written test-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSS!" Itachi yelled back.

"Thank you Itachi, a survival challenge, and a tournament."

"Okay, well the last two I can do."

"Two days to prepare, you are dismissed."

"Yes sir." Itachi said and Itachi and Kiba left.

"Naruto-kun will you come with me to the compound to train with me."

"Sure Hime, but why can't Neji help you?"

"Normally he would, but Tenten still has not left."

"I uh, think those two have a thing going." Naruto said sarcastically

"Sorry to interupt you two but, can I talk to you for a moment son?"

"Sure! Hime can you go to the compound and wait for me, okay?" Naruto asked as he stole a kiss from Hinata

"M'kay." Hinata said cheerfully then left

"What did you need dad?"

"I've noticed something during the last mission."

"Okay what did you noti-" Naruto was interrupted by Minato lifting the front of his jacket

"It seems the seal has been slightly broken, but nothing to worry about." Minato told him, examining the seal on Naruto's stomach

"Okay are we done here?"

"Yes but I would like you to run an errand with me, I need to meet with a sand Jounin about the Chunin exams."

"Sure but why do you need me?"

"Well if you want to become Hokage someday I think you should see how to work on a peace treaty."

"Alright, lets go!"

(Five minutes of walking later)  
They arrive at where the sand ninja are staying and Minato knocks on the door

"Ah, Lord Hokage please come in." a man with a cloth hanging over his left eye saying his name is Baki let the two in.

"Okay now down to buisne-" Baki was cut off by Naruto

"YOU!" Naruto yelled addressing Gaara

"I don't have time to waste on garbage like you."

"What did you say!?"

(Naruto's mind scape)

"This better be good can't you see I'm busy!"

**"Just a reminder, this kid is a Jinchuriki."**

"Can you tell which tail it is yet?"

**"Yes, he holds the one tailed Shukaku."**

"Then I think I could take him, since you have about 8 more tails than him."

**"His seal is completely jacked up though, so he can release more of Shukaku's power than you can with me, I can feel Shukaku trying to escape as we speak."**

"I'll see if Dad can check his seal, maybe he can fix it."

**"Yes, that might work best."**

(Real world)

"Father." Naruto whispered to Minato.

"Yeah?"

"He is the holder of the One Tailed Shukaku, just like how I have the Kyuubi"

"Really?"

"Yes only thing is, it looks like Shukaku isn't that happy with his imprisonment. Gaara's seal is completely Jacked."

"I don't think I can do anything about it though, the sand might see it as a threat if I try to see his seal. For all they know, I'm trying to steal their bijuu."

"After the treaty comes to pass maybe."

"Possibly."

(Ten Minutes of discussion later)

"Okay, I said I'd meet up Hinata so, I'll see you at home."

"Okay, see you in a few hours Naruto."

* * *

With Hinata

Naruto seeing Hinata in the courtyard of the Hyuga compound he decide to just walk through the gate.

"Hi Naruto-kun, what your father want?" Hinata said as she gave Naruto a hug

"First father informed me that my seal has fractured slightly, then he took me to a meeting about a treaty with the Hidden Sand, so that I could learn about making treaties with other villages."

"Oh, well, I thought you we're a little late, but I guess you actually made pretty good time."

"Not as pretty as you Hime."

"That's too cheesy, hehe."

"Maybe just a little bit."

They shared a laugh.

"So then, should we get to training?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Alright. We'll do FIVE THOUSAND SIT UPS, AND IF WE CAN'T DO THAT, THEN WE HAVE TO DO TEN THOUSAND PUNCHES! YOUTH! FEEL MY BURNING PASSION!" Naruto did his Guy impression.

"What happen to 'I'm not ready for that'?" Hinata joked.

"NO! NO MORE SIT UPS! AH!" They heard Neji yell from down the hall.

"What the-"

"AND STOP STICKING YOUR PASSION IN MY FACE!"

"I'm scared for him." Naruto admitted.

"Anyway..."

"Yeah, training."

"I'm kinda scared to train now."

"Don't worry, I'm not Guy-Sensei"

"Okay."

(An hour later)

"Okay good training session, I think we can call it quits for now."

"Huff...Huff... Naruto-kun I think I might pass out."

Hinata fell towards the ground  
"It's okay Hime I've got you." Naruto said as Hinata fell on his back as Naruto thought to himself. "Good God (A/N: Pein) her breast are alot bigger than they seem, damn jacket!"

"She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping."

Naruto, feeling tired himself decided to set Hinata down under a shady tree and sat next to her. In her sleep Hinata rolled her head to Naruto shoulder and cuddled up against him.

Naruto chuckled to himself. "She even shows me affection in her sleep, wow."

"I Love You Naruto-kun..." Hinata mumbled, Naruto checked to see if she had woken up but was wrong. Naruto Kissed her forehead and whispered, "I Love You Too, Hime." Then just like his lover, he was out like a light.

(Three Hours Later)

When Naruto awoke it was just starting to grow darker outside.

"Hime, wake up." Naruto whispered into his ear.

"Five more minutes."

"It'll be five minutes without me then." That got her to get going.

"So Hinata, would you like to come for dinner tonight."

"So Naruto-kun, does this mean you're introducing me to your parents?"

"We'll you've already met my father, and I think you'll like my mom. I got most of her personality. Except she's a little more tempermental than me." Naruto replied not understanding the joke or not paying attention to it because he was going to introduce her anyways.

"How tempermental?"

"Lets just say when she was younger she was called the Red Hot Habanero."

"Well okay."

"Shall we be going"

Off in the distance they hear "WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (Bee)!"

"What the-!"

"I don't even wanna know, and I'm sure it'll haunt me in the future."

(As they walk up to the gates, they see Itachi-sensei walking out)

"Hi Itachi-Sensei, what are you up to?"

"Just picking up the papers for the Chunin Exams, oh and I wanna warn you. Anko is holding Part 2 of the exams."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! We're all Gonna Die!" Naruto fell to his knees and yelled at the sky, "WHY!"

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll try and put her in a good mood, now that I can see what I'm doing. Heh Heh Heh Heh."

"And I'll Buy Her Some Dumplings, So she won't kill us. By the way, check your wallet."

"... Damn You!"

"Well, Good seeing you Itachi-Sensei." Hinata said to try and go before Naruto got set on fire. (A/N: FIRE!)

"Well thanks for saving my ass back there I really appreciate that Hime" Naruto said as they both walked up to the door of his home.

"Mom, dad I'm home. I brought a guest I hope thats alright" Naruto said as Minato came to the door.

"Oh, Lord Yondaime how are you?" Hinata said to Minato

Minato gave Hinata a confused look and replied with. "Please Hinata while you're in my home it's alright to just call me Minato."

"Oh, um okay, Minato-san" Hinata replied. Minato smiled at her.

"HOLY CRAP YA KNOW, Naruto is already bringing girls home!" Kushina yelled.

"And that's my psycho mother-" Naruto pointed out.

"NARUTO! Who are you calling Psycho!" Instead of responding, Naruto cowered in fear, while Minato hid behind a random book. Not realizing it was held upside-down.

(About Twenty Minutes of Complete Insanity Later)

Hinata, Naruto, Minato, and Kushina all sat down to dinner (RAMEN! Lots and Lots Of RAMEN!) , and Kushina in an attempt to embarrass Naruto for the hell of it says,

"So Naruto, What base you on?" Hinata promptly faints, Minato sweatdrops, and Naruto yells, "WHAT?!"

"HAHAHA, Just Kidding Ya know. I already know. 2nd. I've been talking to Itachi." She said with a wink.

Naruto continues to stare at her and then again yells, "WHAT!?"

"Well just something about your first training exercise, Carrying Hinata, and getting GRABBY YA KNOW! HAHAHAHA!"

"... Th-That Was An Accident!"

"Riiiigghhhtt, Ah, just like your father when we were your age Ya know."

Minato then immediently stands up and responds, "I Regret Nothing, He Is My Son, And I Am DAMN Proud Of Him."

Kushina smiled at him.

"Well, I am going to wake up Hinata now." Naruto said.

"DON'T GET GRABBY YA KNOW!" Kushina yelled jokingly at him.

As Naruto roused Hinata, he quietly begged her to steer the conversation to safer waters.

Hinata sat back in her chair and thought for a moment then looked at Kushina and said, "Kushina, I LOVE Your Hair."

Kushina stared at Hinata for a very long time with a completely blank face, until her face cracked into a very wide and crazy grin.

"I LOVE YOU! WELCOME TO THE FAMILY YA KNOW! LET ME SHOW YOU AROUND THE HOUSE!" Kushina then proceeded to drag Hinata around the house. (A/N: YOU CAN'T WIN THIS FIGHT!)

Naruto and Minato looked at each other and shrugged.

"Training?" Minato offered.

"Sure. Lets Get Trainin'!"

With Hinata and Kushina

"And this is Mine and Minato's room...

And this is Naruto's room...

We have about four guest rooms along with their own bathroom's...

Over here is the Kitchen, and over there is our living room...

Outside is a large courtyard area, that Naruto and Minato mainly use for training, but I had Minato build me a nice little hot spring over there, for reasons that start J and end in Iraiya."

"Wait, You have a WHAT in the yard?"

"Hotspring, Dear."

"What...?" Hinata wasn't able to take in this fact very well, Jiraiya free springs we're thought to be Non-Existent.

"Come on I'll Show you"

Back with Minato and Naruto

"Wind Style: Air Bullet!" Minato yelled. A large pile of dust appeared and block Minato's view of what happened. When the smoke cleared, instead of revealing Naruto, it revealed a smoking log...

Naruto appeared in the air beside Minato, "ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY LOG!" and punched Minato in the head and sent him flying into a nearby tree.

Upon hitting this tree they heard sound coming from above in the higher branches.

"Woah, woah, oh, no no no No NOOOOOO!" And Jiraiya, The Toad Sage and Self Proclaimed SUPER PERVERT hit the ground head first, and his telescope hit the ground shortly after him.

"AHHH! Naruto YOU IDIOT! I Finally Found A Tree That SEES Into that Hotspring and You gotta Knock It Down... With... Minato's... face... oh no..."

"Jiraiya-Sensei. My Ears must be deceiving me but I believe that you are attempting to peep on my wife... Again..."

"Well, you... you see Minato... It's a complement... Yeah.. That's it, She has such a nice body, that it would be crime not to use it for my... Hehehe, Research... please don't kill me..."

"I'm going to teach you a new technique using the Rasengan. I will be demonstrating this on Master Jiraiya here."

Minato formed a Rasengan into his hand and then yelling "Wind Style: Rasengan!" (A/N: This is not the Rasen-shuriken for demonstration of Wind Style: Rasengan watch episode 87) as he threw the sphere into Jiraiya's crotch at full force. Jiraiya responded with, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"

With Kushina and Hinata

"Good Lord Hinata! You're Huge! Ah! Jiraiya senses tingling... (Jiraiya's Blood Curtling Scream Then Cut the Air) Nevermind, Minato got him for me."

(Ten minutes later)  
Kushina and Hinata get out of the hot spring

"Thank you for the bath Kushina I really needed that." Hinata said as she reached for her clothing.

"Oh no problem, feel free to come and use it whenever you like an-" Kushina was saying as she interupted herself. "Wait Hinata, don't put on those clothes I have some clothes for you to wear you must have been wearing those all day." Kushina handed Hinata a violet collored night gown and some underwear. "Here these should fit you they belonged to an old friend of mine she was about your size. (A/N: Mikoto)"

With Minato and Naruto  
As Jiraiya was being escorted off the Namikaze estate by a group of medical nin Naruto and his father started to head to their bed rooms.

Naruto was opening the door to his room as he heared a familiar voice. "Naruto-kun how do I look?" Naruto heared Hinata say as he turned to face her being struck silent after looking at her.

She walked up to Naruto wearing the violet night gown that complimented her body very well, it sunk deep enough to show off just the right amount of cleavage showng the actual size of her breast and it was just high enough to show her beautiful creamy white thighs and legs, the gown was the perfect compliment to her body showing off all her curves.

Naruto after staring at Hinata for a moment started to get a nose bleed and shortly after fell over and passed out.

(Naruto's mindscape)

"Uh.. not this shit again."

**"What I'm not the one who brought you here, so don't blame me YOU FUCKING BRAT!"**

"Hey Rikki you around I can't stand talking to this fucking fox no longer."

**"DON'T IGNORE ME YOU PIECE OF TRASH, I'LL RIP YOU A PART!"**

_"Don't you ever shut up I'm trying to sleep. Anyway what do you need Naruto?"_

"Well first I need a new demon fox in my head who isn't a pervert and second I need to wake up."

_"Okay I'll put an add out saying new roomate needed must be a fifty story tall rampaging demon fox and really can't help with waking you up I'm more skilled at sleeping personally."_

**"QUIT FUCKIN' IGNORING ME I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!"**

"Hey Rikki can you do anything about him at this moment, he's really getting annoying."

_"Sure I'll bring us somewhere a little more quiet."_ Rikki said as the two were surrounded by a bright light and then they were in what seemed to be an infinite space. _"Ahh, now thats better wouldn't you agree?"_

"Yep, but there was something I had to ask you abou-" Naruto was interupted by the feeling that he was waking up. "Damn I guess I'll have to ask you next time."

(Real world)

Naruto awoke in his bed in the stillness and calm of the night. Naruto tried to sit up and remember what had happened but as he sat up he felt a weight pushing down on his shoulder.

"N-Naruto-kun?" as Naruto heard Hinata's voice he had finally remembered why he passed out in the first place.

"Sorry Hime, did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it's alright I wanted to make sure you were okay, you had a pretty serious nose bleed."

"Oh yeah, hehehe... and uh I know that it may be a little late but you looked absolutely stunning." Naruto finished his statement by holding Hinata a little closer and planting a kiss on her forehead forcing Hinata to blush.

"So Hime what happened after I passed out?"

"Okay well first your father helped you into your bed, then I lied next to you for about an hour, and finally I climbed on top of you and firmly had my way with your unconcious body, you were amazing." Hinata saying all but that last part seriously as the two sharred a laugh.

"Well Hime since we're both lying her I've been meaning to ask if I could get a better look at what you're weaing."

"Of course Naruto-kun." Hinata stated as she at in a position for Naruto it see her as he turned on the light in the room.

Naruto took a moment to take it all in as he comented. "Good God Hime I just realized something."

"What's that."

"Your jacket is a crime to nature and should be against every law."

"Well I'm honored that you think so highly of my body Naruto-kun, hehehe."

"Okay Hime *Yawn* we should get some sleep we have a lot of training tomarrow and I wanted to do it with Kiba so we'll be ready for that survival challenge, good night." Naruto said as he shut the light, pulled Hinata closer to him, and planted another kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Alright guys, be straight with me and Yondaime, How much do you hate us... (Crying sounds)

~Tsukuyomi~

I'm sorry I have a hangover, so ya know what this conversation needs, A tall glass of SHUT THE FUCK UP TSUKUYOMI! I'LL ALWAYS HATE YOU MORE THAN THESE IDIOTS ALWAYS

~Yondaime~

Well Fuck You, You Little Piece Of Shit, I Will Set You On Fire!

~Tsukuyomi~

A Little piece of what, don't you mean a little piece of heaven, EAT IT, EAT IT, EAT IT!

~Yondaime~

That's Why I Got a Heater For Your Thighs. (If no one understands this joke, go watch _A Little Piece Of Heaven_ by Avenged Sevenfold)

~Tsukuyomi~

(Crying sounds) R.I.P. Jimmy :-(

~Yondaime~

Hey Guys, do you guys hate our rants at each other? love them? or just plain think we're a bunch of dumbasses?

~Tsukuyomi~


End file.
